Lay My Body Down
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With old wounds ripped open, Amanda feels like she's losing herself... can Finn help her feel like herself again?


_**A/N: Sachael and her family, Immy, Andre, Molly, Sandy, Dianne and her family, Ty, Valentina, Liara and their gang belong to Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine. Yukie and her family belong to GirlGoneGamer.**_

 _ **11/2/04...**_

" _I just don't get why this guy my brother works with doesn't seem to like me." Amanda responded as they walked on home, both worn down from the long day._

" _Well you did hit him with a steel chair during the summer, Mandy." Sachael replied._

" _It was part of the show, I didn't mean to hurt him." Amanda responded, the girls laughing and Sachael throwing her right arm around the shorter teen._

" _Maybe he's just feeling a little humiliated that someone short kicked his ass, Mandy… he sounds like he holds a grudge over that. Or maybe you just need to get to know Luther better. You might end up working with him one day." Sachael replied._

 _Amanda was about to respond when both girls heard tires screeching loudly and Sachael threw Amanda out of the way to protect her._

 _Amanda's left leg was trapped between the car tire and building and Sachael was pinned down… but she saw the tears start to run down her friend's face._

" _I… I can't feel my leg… Sache… are you okay?" Amanda responded, unable to see properly because of the freshly fallen snow obscuring her vision._

" _I'm okay… we're gonna get out of here, little sis." Sachael replied, before she looked ahead to where the hillside road looked out across the glowing city. "It's… quite a view."_

" _Be… best seats in the house." Amanda responded, thinking for a moment. "Well… far from the best ones actually."_

 _Sachael laughed slightly at that, stopping as she glanced down and saw what she was glad Amanda couldn't. "Yeah, true. You know… I've always wanted wings." She responded, which caught Amanda's attention._

" _Wanted wings?" Amanda questioned as she blinked to clear her eyesight._

" _I think you'll understand at some point, kiddo… take care of them for me." Sachael replied, closing her eyes midway. "I'm… proud of you… well done, mate."_

 _The screams and cries for help cut through the freezing wind and Ty's head snapped up before he bolted to the source of them… and his eyes widened in horror._

 _The 18 year old got into the abandoned car and managed to drive it back, Amanda managing to free her left leg, which was trapped in between the front right tire and the building, and Sachael hitting the freezing pavement… and Ty helping Amanda to sit up._

 _And that's when both noticed that their friend wasn't moving._

" _Sachael?!" Amanda replied as she tried to help her… but Ty pulled Amanda back, realising what the injured girl didn't._

" _She's gone, Mandy…" Ty whispered with tears in his eyes._

" _No! No, she's not gone! She's just badly hurt!" Amanda yelled in denial, Ty pulling the sobbing brunette closer to him. "She can't be gone…" She responded through her sobs, Ty carefully resetting Amanda's left leg and causing her to scream at the same time Valentina and Liara reached them._

" _Li, call 911. Val, hold Mandy's leg still." Ty replied, the two doing as he instructed and Ty keeping Amanda warm by putting his jacket on her and holding her in his arms._

 _At the hospital, Amanda was quiet and worn out… her left leg was in a red cast that was just below her knee and in a traction device._

 _And Ty stayed by her side as Liara broke the news to Andre and Immy… and Immy broke down sobbing as Andre held her, Hiroki holding a crying Yukie._

 _Ty turned to Amanda, who was still quiet… and he lightly stroked her hair._

" _What are we gonna do without her, Ty?" Amanda questioned, breaking the silence._

" _We stay strong for each other. We need to." Ty replied before he kissed Amanda on her forehead…_

 **Present time** _ **, November 19th 2015, NXT Taping set to air November 25th 2015…**_

In the backstage area after the street fight, Amanda had an ice pack on her bruised hand and Finn had his hands on her shoulders when Seth walked over, shocked from seeing Amanda hit a chair into anyone's face as she had never done that before.

"Well, seems that you've two made up." Seth said sarcastically.

"That damn bitch cheated!" Yukie screamed. "I wanted to rip her damn throat out and scratch her eyeballs out!"

"You asked for a street fight, you got one!" Dianne replied.

"Yeah, and this time…" Yukie started to say, before pulling out a switchable knife. "I'll make it personal-"

Dianne took the knife and broke it.

"I've had enough, we've all had enough! You said you'd leave Mandy alone, you honor that!" Dianne yelled, Yukie storming off.

"Honor that my fucking-" Yukie started to say, before kicking open the Demon Lovers locker room. "This isn't over, bitch! You hear me?! I'll kill and that little coward you're screwing every night!" She shouted while using the fire extinguisher to blind the trio and then running out of the locker room, laughing like a crazy person.

Amanda chased after Yukie and tackled her, both going through a catering table and brawling with each other until Finn and Seth pulled them apart, Finn holding onto Amanda and Seth restraining Yukie.

"You trying to kill me, Cena?!" Yukie yelled.

"You started it with all this anger! I couldn't stick around without remembering what happened and being blamed for it so I left! You don't remember but that's why I left, I lost her and then I got thrown aside by your jackass brother and psycho father!" Amanda shouted.

And then Yukie spoke up again.

"I remember my life before the head injury… it should've been you that died instead of Sachael!" Yukie responded venomously, Amanda managing to get free and Yukie screaming as she was tackled again.

Seth and Finn pulled the two apart again, hanging on tighter to them and Seth putting Yukie over his right shoulder and taking her away as she fought to get free.

"You're a cold hearted bitch, Shirabuki! No one should've died that day!" Amanda screamed before Finn took her to their locker room, Finn closing and locking the door and looking at Amanda.

The 34 year old had never seen the 25 year old in such a state of rage… but he knew she was also filled by pain because losing Sachael and Yukie's head injury that led to Yukie blocking out every memory would always be in Amanda's mind.

He carefully pulled her into his arms, Amanda trying to hide her tears but she let them trail down her face… and Finn felt her flinch when he touched her back and gently turned her around to see bruises forming on her back as well as her upper arms from Yukie slamming her into the steel steps.

"The adrenaline wore off… that explains why you can hardly move your arms." Finn responded before they let go and he grabbed Amanda's packet of charcoal facial wipes.

Finn removed Amanda's stained makeup and tossed the wipe before closing the packet and helping her unzip her ring gear before he helped her pull her kick pads, boots, socks and knee pads before he went into the restroom.

Amanda stripped her silver crisscrossed ring top and silver shorts off before she heard the shower running and walked into the restroom… and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Finn in his boxers.

"Let's strip down completely and I'll make you feel better, Darlin'." Finn replied before he pulled his boxers off.

Amanda wordlessly stripped her white satin strapless bra and white hiphugger panties off and Finn guided her into the shower before he closed the glass door and Amanda was under the hot water, which soaked her hair and soothed her sore body.

As Finn gently scrubbed Amanda's sore body with Amanda's favorite black orchid scented body soap and ran his fingers through her hair before the water rinsed away the black orchid scented conditioner and body wash before getting cleaned off with his old spice body wash and conditioner, Amanda let everything that happened earlier fade away.

Finn turned the shower once they were out of the shower and in towels… and Amanda was still quiet.

But he knew that she was quiet because of the intimacy they just shared was overwhelming.


End file.
